Trixie
Trixie is a GTO ES Member, who's ability was the strongest out of all the ES Members at the time. She is a "sister figure" to Ascoeur, who looks up to her. Her ability, Power-S allows her to manipulate space around her. Whilst she is not on the level of G-Class ES Members, due to her ability being stronger than any other S-Class ES Members' ability, she is considered to be a G-Class ES Member. Personality Trixie has a very positive attitude towards everything. She is the outgoing half of the pair they form with Troisienne. She is brave, much to the appreciation of GTO, but mostly to Ascoeur. Ascoeur sees her as an idol; she is mature and fun to be with, and has strong abilities that work well with Troisienne's abilities. They also share a sister like bond with each other, due to their personalities being fairly similar; both of them are a bit childish, even if Ascoeur is a lot more childish than Trixie. Trixie also protects Ascoeur lik a younger sibling, and becomes her role model. She always helps Ascoeur and the others as a big sister, and takes care of them. She thinks of the GTO and the other ES Members as her family, and does everything to protect them. She loves to talk like Éclair; however, she doesn't have a catchphrase like Éclair, Lumiere or Ascoeur. She also looks more like Éclair than any previous Éclair clone (from Kiddy Girl-AND); her brown hair and yellow/amber eyes look really similar to the first body we see Éclair in in Kiddy Grade. Appearance Trixie has short brown hair, with her side-hair being left longer; her hair is cut straight at the bottom. She has yellow eyes. Trixie wears a full body-suit, with it's main colour being orange, and it's sub-colours being white and black. The suit has a collar which has a white line on it's edge. There is also a cut-out piece on her chest, which reveals a black cloth material on her breasts. The top continues with puffy sleeves that reach from her shoulders to her elbows; however, the sleeves don't cover the actual shoulders, but start a bit below it. The suit ends in shorts, which have two side cut-out, and two black straps with white lines on their outsides that connect her shorts to her high-heeled black boots. Her boots also have a white line on the top of them. She also wears black gloves that reach up to her wrists, and have their finger parts cut out. Etymology Trixie is a Latin name, a diminutive of Beatrix. The name Trixie means "she who brings happiness", which can be linked to Trixie's over-enthusiast personality and optimistic viewpoint. Trivia *Trixie shares some similarities with Éclair and Ascoeur. **They all are a bit childish. **They all protect the ones they love. **They all believe in the truth. **They all are ES Members. *She has a lower class, but very similar ability to Éclair. *She and Troisienne are the exact opposites as partners. **However, they don't argue that much as others. *Trixie and Troisienne are the first team who doesn't have a special ability together. * In the series, both Trixie and Troisienne are referred to as "G-Class" ES Members; however, this is wrong. **Firstly, their abilities are only S-Class abilities, which means that they are not G-Class ES Members. **Whilst they are clones of Éclair and Lumiere, their abilities are different; they are not shown to have the abilities time manipulation or space manipulation, and they seem to have lower class abilities than their originals. **However, even if their abilities are considered to be S-Class abilities as they are much weaker than of their originals' abilities, they are still referred to G-Class ES Members as their abilities are beyond any other S-Class ES Members. In the anime, this class is represented as :S+/G-, possibly indicating that the clones themselves are beyond S-Class, but are not strong enough to be G-Class ES Members. *Trixie and Troisienne were the first ES Members who were able to give their abilities to other ES Members; in Trixie's case, she gave her ability Power-S to Ascoeur. **Whilst other ES Members usually combine their abilities or use them on others, Trixie's ability only affected Ascoeur, and shows that Ascoeur does in fact have the exact same ability as Trixie after her death. Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:Pages that need fixing Category:GTO members Category:Clones